On The Run
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Yami, Tea and Joey sneak into the castle for food, but what happens when Tea is marked? What will they do? Joey in love with the princess? Yami and Tea? Oh my...my head hurts.... Read and Review. YYxT JxM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...wish I did…..

**-On the Run-**

**Prologue **

In medieval times…..

Things went as bad as they could go….

People were dieing of starvation. Children were thin from birth, most died because their mother had no way to feed them as they didn't have any food for themselves.

Terrible times.

Cause for Heroes of dangerous circumstances.

Some were even game enough to get into King Seto's palace.

Yes, that's right. King Seto, hard to believe, no?

Well, he brought all of this onto the people of his kingdom. Taking their money and everyone became servants, except for the guards and his family.

But somewhere in the group of peasants, three teens were about to pull a stunt very few lived to tell the tale of…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this is so short, but I didn't know what to say….

Chapter One is longer, I promise you that!

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	2. Chapter One: Uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…I totally wish I did though…..

**Chapter One: Uh oh…**

Late in the night, three figures crept into the dark castle.

Unseen and unnoticeable against the shadows cast under the light of the full moon.

Yami turned his head around the corner, carefully searching for a guard down both ends. When he was satisfied that there were none, he motioned to Téa and Joey to follow him.

Téa was nervous, she'd never done this before and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her empty stomach. "I really don't think this is a good idea, Yami." She whispered.

"We have no choice Téa." Yami whispered back. "Either we live or starve."

Téa went quiet; she wasn't sure what to say to that. He was right. Her stomach ached and cried out for food. She flattened her skirt, it was just below her knee in length and was absolutely filthy.

"I found it." Yami announced quietly opening a large wooden door.

Inside were shelves and shelves of food, wheat and jugs of water and wine.

Joey's mouth watered in delight.

"Keep your mouth under control Jo." Téa muttered to him. "We can't eat until we get into the forest."

"I know, but I can't help it when my mouth waters." Joey muttered back.

"Stop arguing and let's get some food." Yami said in a hushed tone.

By the time the first bird began to sing they had collected enough food to last a week.

"I think we have enough. We'd better get out of here." Yami said softly, stuffing three more rolls of bread into his dirty bag.

They all sneaked back out of the castle and into the courtyard, running as fast a they could across the fields of sleeping horses, flowers and wheat before getting to the back wall.

"Alright Téa, you're going over first. Take the food and Yami and I will help you up." Joey said handing his bag of food to Téa.

Yami followed suit. "Remember, you'll need to chuck the food right over and then help us up."

Téa nodded.

The boys bent down, hands in position to lift Téa over the brick wall.

Téa rested her bare foot into Yami's hands then her other in Joey's, they lifted her up and onto the top of the wall where she sat down and as gently as she could dropped the three bags of food onto bushes at the foot of the other side of the wall. "Alright guys." She said reaching her hand out for one of the guys.

Yami lifted Joey onto the wall while Téa had his hand and was pulling with all her might.

Both Téa and Joey pulled Yami up onto the wall and right over the other side.

"Ow." He moaned as he contacted with the hard and rough dirt ground.

Joey jumped down and helped Yami up.

"Aright Téa, we'll catch you."

Téa gracefully slipped off the edge of the wall and into the boy's safe arms.

"Alright, let's go." Yami suggested picking up one of the bags.

"HEY YOU!"

"Uh oh." The three teens muttered and made a dash for it.

"HEY! WAIT! COME BACK HERE!" The guard chased after the three teens, he blew a whistle, calling the rest of the guards. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

"JUST WATCH US!" Joey replied.

Téa hit his arm warningly. "Provoking him isn't exactly the best idea Joey." She said puffing as she ran.

"Don't argue! Just keep running." Yami said puffing.

Téa was the first to start slowing down. She was weaker than the boys and her legs weren't strong enough.

"Téa!"

"Gotcha!" The guard had a hand on Téa before she could scamper off in another direction.

Téa lashed out and kicked the guard harshly before running off again.

"If that's the way you're gonna play then take this." The guard threw a bag. It was stained black and wobbled as it flew threw the early morning air.

It hit Téa across the shoulder, thick black liquid burst out of the bag and covered most of her upper torso.

"Ugh, yuck!" Téa cried wiping off some of the liquid. It covered her hands and had dried almost instantly.

"Come on Téa. We can wash it off later." Joey said taking her arm, careful not to touch the drying liquid and pulling her ahead of himself and Yami.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They got away?!"

"I am sorry King Seto. They were too fast for me sire." The guard apologised kneeling before his King.

"That isn't good enough Yugi." King Seto muttered.

"But I can tell you this, sire, I managed to mark the girl." Yugi said.

"Well, let's just hope it works." King Seto replied.

"Did you get a look at her face?" The king's brother, Mokuba, asked.

"Yes. I caught her before she lashed out at me." Yugi replied. "Big blue eyes, reddish brown hair wearing a white peasant dress."

"She'll probably change out of that if she can afford another dress." King Seto added.

"True, but she'd be wearing a dirty shirt and skirt anyway sire, the three of them were adolescent peasants." Yugi replied.

"So two boys and a girl?" Mokuba asked. Yugi nodded. "Did you get a good look at them?"

"One of them, he was the taller of the three, had blonde hair, I think he had brown eyes, I didn't see his face much though." Yugi replied.

"And the other?"

"Hair similar to mine in fact. Not sure of eye colour, same height as the girl. That's my height." Yugi replied.

"Same hair as yours you say?" King Seto asked.

"Yes, it shocked me also. But I guarantee you, I had no part in the robbery what so ever."

"Fine." King Seto muttered. "You may go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh my goodness….

What an odd story………

I'm scared…

But, I'm proud at how it's been going along. I'll update soon!

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	3. Chapter Two: Spotted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...wish I did…….

**Chapter Two: Spotted!**

In the dense forest the three teens were by the river.

Téa was in the river scrubbing at the dried black liquid on her skin with a piece of cloth she'd ripped from her skirt, making it just above her knee in length.

She sighed after hours of scrubbing. "It's no use guys. It's not coming off."

"Just keep trying Téa." Joey said from the edge of the river, he was picking at grass trying to pass the time.

"I have been!"

"Shh. Guys, we were lucky enough to have gotten away from that guard. We can't risk being found here!" Yami hissed in a hush tone. "This forest may be dense, but that doesn't mean people don't walk through it."

"That's easy for you to say Yami." Téa replied. "You're not covered in this black stuff."

"Well….Would you like some help?" Yami asked in a smart tone.

"I would actually. You two boys are sitting there doing nothing." Téa replied.

"I wasn't being literal but if you really need it." Yami stepped into the freezing cold water and sat down behind Téa ripping some material from his dirty white pants, pulled one of Téa's singlet top straps over her shoulder to scrub her shoulder.

Joey stood up wash Téa's arms, but looked at the sky. "Hey guys, it's getting dark. I'll go and get some firewood. We don't wanna be stuck in the dark."

Téa and Yami nodded.

"We'll just stay here." Yami added.

Joey nodded and walked off into the forest.

Yami and Téa continued to scrub at her skin.

"Man Téa, you were right. This stuff just isn't coming off." Yami said through clenched teeth.

"This is no _use_!" Téa exclaimed laying back onto Yami's lap. "My skin hurts from the scrubbing and my fingers and toes are all wrinkly." She whined.

"It's ok Téa. We'll protect you in any case." Yami replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard of this before. It's a special liquid that stains the skin, marks you, so that they can find you." Yami explained.

"Well that helps." Téa gave Yami a look.

But all Yami did was laugh.

"What?"

"You look funny pulling that face upside down." Yami replied through his laughs.

Téa splashed water at him sitting up. "Shut up."

"But you know Téa. We're all in this together. If we're caught, Joey and I will be caught with you." Yami said.

"Really?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. We all sneaked into the castle, and we all stole food. So, we should all be taken in for punishment."

"But Yami…"

"Of course, we'll try and avoid it, but if we _do_ get caught, we'll all be punished together." Yami corrected.

Téa smiled and leaned forward pulling Yami into a warm hug.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Yami and Téa looked up and saw ten guards sitting on great strong horses on the other side of the river, they looked back at each other before both teens cursed under their breaths and scampered to their feet, ran out of the river and into the forest in the direction Joey had gone in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joey had found plenty of fire wood and was walking back in the direction of the river when he spotted Yami and Téa just ahead of him.

"Hey, guys." He greeted with a wide smile. "Look at all the firewood I found!"

"Talk later. RUN NOW!" Yami and Téa yelled running straight passed him.

"What?"

"There's number three!"

Joey looked back in the direction of the river and found up to ten guards from the castle running towards him.

"UH YOINKS!" Joey dropped the firewood and ran to catch up with Yami and Téa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio dashed in and out of the trees and jumped over bushes and over turns trees with their roots high in the air.

"I don't think I can run much longer." Téa said puffing deeply through a hoarse voice.

"We have to keep going Téa." Yami said.

"We'll help you all the way." Joey added smiling.

Téa smiled looking from the path for a second.

This was a _bad_ mistake, her foot caught on a tree root and she was sent to the ground, hitting her head on a large rock and into unconsciousness.

"Téa?" Joey bent down next to her.

"There's no time!" Yami exclaimed picking Téa's limp body up bridal style and started off at a high pace again, Joey close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi cursed in a scream, sending birds into the air in alarm.

"It's alright Yugi. We'll catch them." A guard said resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's not as simple as that." Yugi replied sitting on a tree root. "I promised King Seto he'd have the thieves by sun down." He motioned to the setting sun. "It's too late now. He's going to be furious."

"How about we send one of our men with a message?" another guard asked. "Tell the king we'll search till we catch them?"

Yugi thought for a moment, then smiled standing, and turning to the guard. "You're Joshua aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I am." Joshua replied.

"Have you ever sent a message to the king before?" Yugi asked.

"No sir, I haven't." Joshua replied.

"I'd like you to tell the king, that we'll be searching for the criminals all day and night till we find them, and that, it was you're idea. He'll be extremely pleased." Yugi ordered kindly a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"Yes sir!"

"Also, Joshua. We'll be in this spot until sun up. You should be able to get back here I figure."

"Yes sir. I'll be at the castle and back before you wake up in the morning." Joshua replied mounting his palomino horse and riding off on the pale coloured animal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh yay!  
Second chapter done!

Everything seems to happen to Téa doesn't it…

Don't worry, that'll change!

I promise!

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	4. Chapter Three: WHERE'S THE FOOD BAGS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...I still wish I did…….

**Chapter Three: WHERE'S THE FOOD BAGS?!**

Joshua stood before the King, well, he was kneeling, he had just given his message.

"Good work." King Seto said fiddling with the golden ring he wore on his index finger.

"I must get back to Yugi sire, I am needed there. I appreciate your time." Joshua stood up and bowed one more time before leaving the throne room.

Seto sighed slightly.

The door to the throne room creaked open once more, revealing a blonde girl of fourteen. "Father?" she asked walking in. She had blue eyes like her father that matched the dress she wore.

"Mai. Come here." Seto motioned for his daughter.

She walked over and sat on his lap. "Father? What has been going on?" she asked.

"There was a robbery in the kitchens two days ago." Seto replied curling his daughter's long blonde hair in his fingers.

"Why have you got such a search going for them then? I haven't seen Yugi for days." Mai asked.

"You seem so concerned." Seto noted giving his daughter a suspicious look.

"What are you implying father?" Mai asked, standing from her fathers lap. "I am insulted father, I cannot believe you think something like that!"

"Well you know you must be married soon?" Seto asked again fiddling with his golden ring.

"What if I don't _want_ to get married?" Mai asked.

"You must Mai. It's all a part of being a princess." Seto replied.

"Well maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" Mai cried tears forming in her eyes.

"Mai, sweetheart, I love you, you're my daughter, but you must think about your country." Seto said calmly.

"I know you love me father, I love you too, it's just that, I dunno, why can't Tristan rule after you?" Mai asked.

"Because you were first born."

"We're twins!"

"But you were first."

"I thought you'd want a boy to rule." Mai muttered.

"Well, I did. But, I promised you mother that I'd let you rule." Seto's eyes softened at the mention of Mai's mother.

"Father?" Mai asked, sitting in her fathers lap again. "Could you tell me about mother? You loved her so much. I want to love her too, but I've never met her, father, please tell me." She begged hugging him tightly.

The door to the throne room opened again, there stood Tristan. Dark brown hair like his fathers and brown eyes. "What's going on around here father?" he asked hands in the pockets of his deep blue pants.

"There was a robbery in the kitchen's Tristan." Mai replied.

"I was asking father, not you Mai." Tristan replied.

"Father would have said the same thing." Mai said.

"How do you know that?" Tristan asked.

"Father just explained what happened, to me." Mai replied.

"Sure he did."

"He did." Seto cut in.

Tristan looked at his father with the question 'You can't be serious?' written across his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami lay Téa down in the soft grass panting heavily.

"That was _way_ too close for comfort." Joey stated collapsing on the grass.

"I agree with that." Yami sighed collapsing next to Téa.

"Is she alright?" Joey asked looking over to Téa, concern written on his features.

"She'll be fine, I hope." Yami replied.

"You really care about her huh?" Joey asked.

"What?" Yami asked. "You're crazy!"

"No I'm not." Joey replied. "You look at her like she's everything to you."

"That's because she's like my sister." Yami explained.

"Sure she is. I think that the love you have for her is more than brotherly." Joey said resting his hands behind his head and staring at the dark, starry sky.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Yami sighed doing the same.

There was an uneasy silence as the boys started to dose off…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sky was pink and the clouds were purple as the sun began to rise and Téa stirred.

Sitting up she looked to her side, finding Yami sleeping soundly, arm around her waist.

She looked to her other side and found Joey sleeping, curled up like a kitten, mouth wide, saliva lining from his mouth to the ground.

Chuckling she slowly moved Yami's arm from her waist and stood up dizzily.

She was still confused as to what had happened.

Her head was throbbing and she had dry blood down the side of her face and a cut on her hair line.

"Téa?"

Téa turned to Yami who was sitting up rubbing his crimson eyes free of sleep. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Téa replied.

Yami stood up and walked towards her, his hand coming up, shifting her brown hair to see the cut on her hair line. "You took quite a hit to the head." He said, reading her mind. "You slipped and fell."

"How did we get away?" Téa asked.

"I carried you out." Yami replied, a tinge of crimson marking his cheeks.

"Oh...well...thank you Yami." Téa muttered shyly.

"It was nothing." Yami replied.

"So you two lovebirds having a nice little chat huh?" Téa and Yami separated immediately and blushed deeply as Joey walked over to them. "I was kidding guys." He added laughing. Téa looked down shyly as Joey put an arm around her and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "We were really scared Téa." He said. "You were just dead to the world, Yami had to carry you as we ran."

"Did it take you long to lose them?" Téa asked.

"Not really." Joey replied.

"They're horses couldn't handle the forest very well, plus the trees were getting _really_ dense." Yami added.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy." Téa said.

"Well, since food has been low lately, you weren't too heavy." Yami replied.

"Speaking of food, let's have some….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's the matter Joey?" Téa asked.

"The food bags! Where are they?!" Joey asked searching through the grass.

"Oh wonderful. We probably left them at the river." Yami replied.

"So we have no food?!" Joey cried.

"I guess so." Yami replied calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?" Joey cried.

"Because it's no issue. There are worse things than no food." Yami replied.

"What about you Téa?" Joey asked.

"I'm with Yami." Téa replied. "Besides, there's plenty of food in the forest."

"Like?"

"Um, mammals." Yami replied.

"Birds." Téa added.

"Berries."

"Plus water."

"You can't be serious?!" Joey asked.

Téa and Yami looked at each other, looked back at Joey and nodded in unison.

Joey's stomach moaned in protest for food.

"Well, by the sound of it we'd better get going." Yami said chuckling, walking with Téa back towards the forest.

"Looks like we don't have much choice." Joey murmured to his stomach before following.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HEHE

Aren't I cruel?

But anyways…

Sorry this took so long.

I was at a friend's place and we were watching heaps of movies, I managed to write a little on my laptop, but yeah

SORRY!

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	5. Chapter Four: Caught!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...sadly……

**Chapter Four: Caught!**

Three days passed and still, Yugi hadn't seen the three teens. He knew that King Seto was frustrated….wait no….absolutely furious!

Yugi knew if he went back to the castle he'd be dead.

"YUGI!"

"What is it Joshua?" Yugi asked turning around to see the young man on his palomino.

"I've spotted them." Joshua replied.

"Where?" Yugi asked pulling on his boots and mounting his chestnut mare.

"Near the edge of the forest."

"Which side?" Yugi asked.

"The North side sir." Joshua replied. "I left three men to watch them, they're still trying to get rid of the mark you left on the girl."

"Good work Joshua." Yugi said sending his mare into the forest.

"It was my pleasure Yugi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After running even further in and then back out of the forest, the trio hid in the corn fields. Yami and Joey flinging their bodies over Téa to protect her.

The guards emerged from the forest, bewildered and scared in many places.

Yugi pulled his sword from his sheath, dismounting his horse. "Alright, three of you, go west." He ordered, motioning his sword towards the setting sun. "Three of you, go east." He ordered motioning his sword in the opposite direction. "The rest of you, come through the fields with me."

Téa gasped at his words and Yami cupped his hand over her mouth to quieten her.

"I can't believe they found us again." Yami whispered. "There is no way we can get out of this now."

"Yami, we can just run through this, it's right up over our heads." Joey whispered.

"But we might be detected by the movement of the corn. We can't risk it." Yami whispered back.

"We could be cut in half if we don't." Joey whispered.

"We could sneak back into the forest, obviously they've left it empty." Yami suggested.

"What if _I_ help?" Téa asked.

"What do you mean Téa?" Yami asked.

"I could distract them." Téa replied.

"No. I won't let you risk your life Téa. We have other choices than that." Yami said.

"I say we just make a run for it." Joey said again.

"Well…I guess that's better than Téa risking her life…." Yami thought for a second before sighing in defeat. "Alright, fine."

All three teens stood up and ran in the opposite direction of the forest.

"I've got them!" a guard yelled.

Joey and Yami cursed loudly and grabbed Téa's hands to help her keep up.

They weaved in and out of the corn until they emerged from it and found a brick wall.

Slamming into it they fell to the floor moaning.

"We've got you cornered!"

Yami looked up first, straight into the eyes of Yugi, who had his sword pointed straight into the center of his nose. Yami froze, looking in the direction of Téa and Joey who had swords pointed at their throats. He chocked as the sword was redirected his throat. "Please. Leave my friends. Take me instead."

"No." Téa whimpered. "You said we were all in this together!"

Yami sighed looking at her in longing. "I can't stand to see you locked up Téa. I just can't." he admitted.

"Yami…." Tears formed in her blue eyes.

"How sweet. Young love." The guard pointing he sword at Téa teased.

Téa glared into his brown eyes angrily.

"Please, I beg of you, let them go. It was my idea." Yami begged again as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"No Yami, it was my idea." Joey corrected. "I should never have thought of it."

"No Joey, this is my fault." Yami said.

"No, it was mine."

"I led us in."

"That's because you wanted to!"

"Guys stop this!" Téa cried through her sobs. "We are all at fault. We broke into the palace, and we took food, which we lost before we even ate any _of_."

"You lost the food you stole?" Yugi asked.

"We left it at the river three days ago." Téa replied. "We've been living on the berries and the animals of the forest."

"Hmm. I thought so." Yugi said. "Joshua?"

"Yes Yugi." Joshua asked, he had his sword at Joey's throat.

"Call to the others." Yugi ordered. "We may need help to contain them."

Joshua pulled out a little metal whistle and blew it hard, a high pitched screech came from it, and it made a shrill echo throughout the corn fields.

Within minutes the rest of the guards had arrived and stared to tie the trio's hands together with ropes.

Yugi mounted his mare and took the ropes that tied Yami and Téa together before leading the group back to the castle at a slow walk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What a random capture….

To tell the truth…

I nearly put this part in chapter two

I was thinking 'How stupid must I be?'

I had to give them at least three chapters to be On The Run…

Because of the story title….

Also a little warning….

The story…it gets a little confusing and weird in the next few chapters and odd things happen and weird circumstances, really creepy ones….

Anyways

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	6. Chapter Five: Joey's Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter Five: Joey's Sister**

The three teens were thrown on the carpet before the king in his throne room.

"How do you plead?" King Seto teased.

"Guilty?" Joey asked looking up a little.

Téa hit him hard on the arm, giving him a disapproving look.

"Leave him be young lady, he has answered correctly. Even if it was out of turn." King Seto said fiddling with his gold ring.

Téa blushed at being addressed and kept her head down.

Yami, being curious, looked up at the king, his diamond cut eyes filled with horror as cold blue eyes glared at him.

"You look like one of my guards." King Seto said.

"Yugi I presume." Yami replied in a sigh looking down. "He seems a little familiar to me."

"Familiar?" Téa asked softly.

"QUIET GIRL!"

Téa whimpered quietly and backed away a little.

"Leave her alone." Yami muttered defensively.

"Pardon me….? Oh I see. You don't want your precious girlfriend hurt." King Seto teased.

Yami glared at him with his crimson eyes.

"Just throw them into the dungeon." King Seto ordered.

Three guards came over and lifted the teens to their feet and led them out of the throne room.

On their way out, Joey caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl; she looked his age, blue eyes and in a pretty pink dress, their eyes met and the girl blushed deeply before disappearing into the throne room.

'_Who was that?'_ Joey thought as he was pushed along and forced to look ahead of himself once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dungeon was wet and dark, given the thin streams of light coming through bars that were up by the east side wall.

Cries of three teens echoed throughout the room as did the thuds of their bodies landing on the sharp rock floor.

"Ow." Joey moaned.

"Oh grow up Joey." Yami replied.

"Kinda hard with you on top of me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, thought you were Téa."

"No I'm on top of you." Téa replied.

"THEN GET OFF US!" Yami and Joey yelled.

Téa scrambled off the boys and helped each of them to their feet.

"This is really creepy guys, I don't like this one bit." Téa whimpered quietly.

"Well, well, well, another three prisoners to rot away just like us." a smug voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Yami asked.

"Leave them alone Weevil!" a feminine voice scolded and a girl walked out of the shadows.

She had reddish brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a dirty white dress that was ripped all along the hem.

"Serenity?" Joey asked.

"Joey?" the girl asked.

"I can't believe it's you!" Serenity cried hugging Joey tightly.

"Mind explaining?" Yami asked.

"Oh, guys, this is my little sister. She was taken into the castle when we were little; I haven't seen her until now." Joey explained as Serenity cried into his chest.

"I missed you so much Jo." Serenity muttered.

"You never tolled us you had a brother." A voice asked as it's owner walked out of the shadows.

The boy had red hair and black eyes. He wore a filthy brown shirt and shorts which were ripped in odd places.

"Yeah." Added the voice from before as it's owner walked up next to the red haired boy. He had light green hair and blue eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Joey asked in a defensive manner turning his body so that Serenity was as far away from the boys as possible.

"Joey, calm down." Serenity said pulling away from Joey and walking next to the boys. "This," she started motioning to the green haired boy. "is Weevil. And this," she added motioning to the red haired boy. "is Rex. They've been keeping me company in here." She explained smiling towards her brother who had calmed down a little. "And guys, this is my brother Joey, and his friends….um….Who are you're friend's Joey?" Serenity asked her brown eyes full of question and curiosity.

"Oh yeah, this is Yami and Téa."

After all were sitting down and had given a small introduction to themselves, they dozed off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early in the morning light shone through the bars of the small window.

Yami stirred and lifted his head from his pillow.

He observed his surroundings and he-

HANG ON! Pillow?!

Yami looked down at where he had had his head.

He blushed deeply realizing it was Téa's stomach that had served as his pillow, in her sleep Téa had hung her arms around him loosely.

Yami slowly got out of her hug and stood up, stretching.

BANG!

Yami jumped up high, touched the sky then came back to earth.

"GET UP!"

The guards were waking all their prisoners up.

This confused Yami, he gave his enquiry to Serenity who had already woken up and was standing at his side.

"They sometimes choose new servants for the castle. Not always, but this has been the twentieth time since I've been here."

"That's two times each year!" Joey exclaimed, he was standing next to Serenity rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we might have a chance." Téa said, she was standing next to Yami leaning on him, still half asleep.

Weevil and Rex were soon up and awake, just in time for the door to their cell to open.

Three guards strode in. Looking rather intimidating.

"Lookie here men." One of them sneered lifting his hand up and grazing it across Serenity's cheek harshly.

Joey had to restrain himself, otherwise he would have punched him.

"Do you see any here?" another guard asked.

"Nah. None of them look good." The first guard replied. "Let's move on."

The guards left and closed the door behind them, locking it.

"I'm so glad you held yourself back Joey." Serenity said turning to her brother. "I thought for a second that you were gonna punch him."

"So did I." Joey admitted.

"I'm just glad they didn't come near me." Téa said sitting down.

"Me too." Yami said sitting next to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been making sure you're not hurt since we were little Téa, I wasn't about to stop now." Yami replied.

"I have a question." Joey said.

"Then ask it." Rex said in a sneer.

"Has anyone ever gotten to become a servant, I mean, from _this_ cell?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. One girl got out while I've been here." Weevil replied. "Her name was Rebecca."

"Where is she now?"

"She's married to the guard going by the name Yugi." Weevil replied.

"That guy's married?" Yami asked.

"Man."

"You know, he looks a little like you." Rex said.

"Yeah I know. I've had that three times already." Yami replied.

"Do you think you're related?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know. I have very few memories of my past." Yami replied.

"Then tell us what you remember." Téa said taking his hand.

Yami looked at her in shock, but nodded.

His eyes filled with tears as we went over everything he remembered, from his parent's death and his meeting with Téa and Joey.

"I remember, that after my parent's went away, I was left with my Great Uncle Solomon, and his grandson."

"His grandson?"

"Yeah."

"Any names?"

"No."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon it had begun to get dark and everyone was finding the need to sleep.

Except for Yami.

He sat staring out the small window, at the stars and the one quarter moon, the head of Téa resting on his shoulder as she slept.

He let his mind wonder into every crevice of his past.

He suddenly remembered the name of the older boy that was his cousin.

Yugi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WOAH!

That is really odd.

I sat for an hour wondering what to do with this chapter

How this would link and this and that.

But yeah

I must thank you all for reviewing for this story!

It makes me feel really good that I can write a story everyone will like

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	7. Chapter Six: Out of the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...really, reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally wish I did!

Sorry this chapter took so long!

Homework was piled before me! -

it sucked

but anyways

I think you'll like this chapter very much, i laughed my head off while writing it :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Out of the Dark**

_**Two Years Later…**_

In the shadows of a dark and damp dungeon, a figure stirred.

Joey woke with the thin streams of light shining into his eyes, making him wince as his eyes tried to adjust.

Standing up, making sure not to wake Serenity as he did so, he stretched out.

Looking around at his friends, who were all sleeping soundly.

His sister, Serenity, was now sleeping on the floor, after his stomach had disappeared from under her.

Weevil and Rex slept leaning on each other back to back, snoring every few minutes.

His closer friends, you could say, Téa and Yami, had finally admitted their feelings, and had well, hooked up, never letting go of each other either, sleeping cuddled together like they were connected at the hip.

All of the male teens in the cell had started to develop small beards in the colour of their hair, in Yami's case it was black.

The girl's hair had grown, well, Serenity's was always long, but now it reached down near her knees and Téa's was just reaching her lower back.

There was a crash and a bang and Joey quickly went into action, he woke all of his friends quickly.

"There's an inspection guys!" he exclaimed.

Serenity, Weevil and Rex were the first up, Yami soon followed with Téa clinging around his waist, not wishing to wake up.

With enough coaxing, Téa was standing by herself in the line with everyone else.

Their door was opened and the same three guards walked in.

"What do you think?" one of them asked.

The head guard of the three walked towards the group and walked up and down the line, grabbing the shoulder of Joey and Yami pulling them towards the other two guards. Before considering his choice carefully before pushing Téa and Serenity along with them.

"These will do."

"What about the other two?" the third guard asked.

"They don't look fit enough to work." The head guard replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Téa clung to Yami, as Serenity did to Joey, as they were led down the hallways of the castle.

They were led into a room where the guard leading them said. "I have the new servants for you."

"Servants?" Téa whispered.

"We've been chosen?" Serenity asked.

"It's about time if you ask me." Joey murmured.

"I agree to that." Yami added quietly.

"Girl's, over here." A voice called from the left side of the room.

Téa and Serenity looked at the boys and walked over to the door there, where they were taken in and the door closed behind them.

The boy's stood there for a second, wondering what to do next, when two men came out of a door on the right side of room and they were led in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the four teens finally emerged they looked in awe at each other and themselves.

Their hair, eyes and clean skin shone in the dim candle light that lit up the room.

The girls wore clean white dresses and the boys wore white pants and shirts.

The girl's hair had been shortened to shoulder length and the boy's whiskers had been shaved and their hair cut to the way it was before.

"Wow. I'm actually clean…" Téa muttered.

"Same." Serenity added.

"This has gotta be odd…" Joey commented feeling his chin.

"I reckon." Yami agreed running a hand through his spiked hair.

"You four."

"It's Yugi!" Téa exclaimed.

"Cousin."

"Cousin?" Yugi asked.

"You're my cousin!" Yami exclaimed. "I'm Yami, my parent's died a long time ago, you're grandfather took me in! My great uncle!"

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded smiling.

Without warning, Yugi pulled Yami into a brotherly hug. "I was looking for so long." He muttered. "I thought you'd died."

"And you didn't recognise me before why?"

"I wasn't concentrating, my mind was yelling at me, he's dead, he's dead." Yugi explained pulling away, his hands on Yami's shoulders. "But anyway, I have to make sure you get to work. You'll be working in the kitchen for lunch, you'll be serving the food."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The kitchen was huge.

To say the least.

It was so big, it may as well have been it's own castle.

But the four teens weren't needed _in_ the kitchen, it was more in the dining room they were needed.

Téa was forced to place food before King Seto while Joey set food before Princess Mai and Serenity set food before Prince Tristan, who eyed her in a way that made Joey tense up.

Yami was stuck setting food before the Royal pet, a large Saint Bernard that slobbered and licked Yami's face and arms.

When they walked back into the kitchen Téa laughed at her boyfriend while she helped to get the thick liquid from his hair.

"That…..was gross." Yami muttered.

Before long the main meals had to be served and Yami begged Serenity to take his place when she said that she would be able to handle the dog.

So now Yami was serving food to Prince Tristan.

Joey lay a plate before Princess Mai and went to walk away, but her soft voice paused him.

"You're the boy that was put into the dungeons two years ago? Aren't you?" she asked.

Joey wasn't sure if he should reply, and looked at King Seto, hoping he'd give him a signal of approval.

But he received none.

King Seto was just watching him out of the corner of his eye seeing if he'd say something he'd regret.

He had to think of something.

"I'm sorry Princess, I'm not sure if I should speak with you, I am not worthy." He said bowing and walking back into the kitchen, wiping his brow.

"That was smart Joey." Yami said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to talk to her, I even looked at King Seto for some sort of sign, he didn't give me one, and I don't want to end up in the dungeons again just because I spoke to his daughter." Joey said. "I mean, I just got out!"

"Hang on…..doesn't King Seto have a brother?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I think he does." Yami replied.

"I wonder where he is." Téa said.

"Right here."

All four teens jumped at the voice and turned to see Prince Mokuba.

"It's alright, sorry if I frightened you." Mokuba smiled. "I usually don't eat with my brother and his family. I'd rather just eat by myself."

The four teens didn't say anything. He was being so informal, it kind of scared them.

Mokuba chuckled at their shocked faces and waved a farewell before walking out of the kitchen.

"That was…" Joey began.

"Odd?" Yami asked.

"Yeah."

"Desert is ready!"

"Desert? How many three course meals do these people have?" Téa asked.

"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner." A chef replied handing her a plate for the King.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four teens were led into a room, it was lit by candles and there were four single beds lined along the wall.

"This will be your room." The guard leading them informed before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Joey looked around. "Not really pleasant is it?" he asked.

"Better than the dungeon." Serenity replied.

"She's right Jo." Yami added.

"It's way brighter in here." Téa said leaning onto Yami's shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, everyone slept soundly, but one figure sat by his lonesome.

Joey was confused. "Why would Princess Mai remember me after two years?" he asked himself in a hoarse whisper. "I was being sent to prison. What can she possibly see in me?"

The door creaked open softly and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in.

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OHHHHHHHH

Bet you're killing me now

Cliff Hanger here

But it's pretty obvious who it is huh?

Neh

Sorry this took so long

I just started year 9 at school and I have homework!

Like heaps

With assignment's on top of that!

Again

SORRY!

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	8. Chapter Seven: So THIS is Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...still wish I did…..

**Chapter Seven: So _This_ is Love?**

Princess Mai sneaked out of her room.

She wanted to see him, she wasn't sure why, but her heart was lonely and it begged to see his eyes.

His chocolate orbs that shone and danced as his wide goofy smile graced across his face.

She'd seen him a few times that day.

He'd served her food at lunch time, walked into her room with the cleaner and was tolled to dust off the surfaces.

Each time she had tried to talk to him, but he seemed to avoid her.

She found out later, while he was walking with his spiky haired friend.

"She tried to talk to me again."

"You talked back?"

"No." he had replied. "King Seto would have my head."

"You do realise that you'll hurt her if you keep on avoiding her."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Remember who my girlfriend is man, she tolled me heaps of things about how to keep a girl and things, just in case you needed help. She somehow knew you'd turn to me." The spiky haired boy had replied.

"She was right. You're lucky to have her you know."

"And you'll find someone who'll be right for you. It could take a few years, don't get so down about it."

At that point Mai had turned around and ran back to her room.

It was dark in the castle at night, but God had put his hand on her and gave Mai a full moon.

Finding the room where he was placed, she opened the door slowly, only to find him sitting up on his thin mattress, looking at her in alarm.

"Princess Mai?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"So now you talk to me like an equal?" Mai asked.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to talk to you." He replied in a whisper. "It's just that I can't."

"Because of my father?" Mai asked.

The blonde nodded slowly.

Mai looked to her side and smiled at his friends, who had moved their mattresses together and were snuggled in each other's arms and his little sister who slept on the mattress close to his. "We shouldn't talk here." She whispered softly.

His brown eyes looked at her questionably. "What do you mean Princess?"

"Come with me." Mai took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The garden was lit up in a pale blue light as the moon smiled down on Joey and Mai.

Mai had brought him to her most favourite part of the garden. "You didn't answer my question before." She whispered as they sat by a fountain.

"What question?" Joey asked.

"That you were the boy who was put into jail for stealing food from the castle."

Joey blushed. "Yeah that was me, with Téa and Yami too." He replied.

Mai moved a little closer to him and placed her hand on his. "I remember you."

"So do I." Joey replied. "I mean, like um, I remember you, not me, you." Joey continued to ramble on with absolute no idea as to what he was saying.

Mai placed a finger to his lips to quieten his ramblings, she chuckled as he blushed a deep shade of red. "You're sweet." She whispered as she lay her head on his chest lightly her arms up around his neck.

Joey froze. He didn't know what to do.

'_Far out! What did Yami say?'_ Joey thought.

Mai smiled into his chest and pulled her arms to take his hands and wrapped them around her waist. "Don't be shy Joey." She murmured into his ear. "Pretend I'm just another girl."

Something suddenly clicked in the back of his mind.

'_OMG, she's the princess!'_

He pulled away from her quickly standing up.

"Joey?" Mai was hurt, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones, begging.

"Princess. I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"It's not right. You probably have some other handsome prince that you have to marry." Joey replied attempting to walk away.

Mai took hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "But _you're_ my handsome prince." She said.

Joey looked at Mai in shock, his brown eyes staring intro her blue ones. "Princess.."

"Please. Joey."

Joey looked down, not sure whether he should or not.

Mai took hold of his chin and pressed her lips against his softly.

Pulling away she looked into his surprised brown eyes. "I'll give you some time to think." She said walking away.

Joey stood for a while in shock, before coming back to reality and running back to where the room he had to sleep in.

Laying down on his mattress he looked towards Yami and Téa. He smiled. "Now I know how Yami feels." He murmured before drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai lay on her large bed and sighed smiling happily.

"So _this_ is love?" she asked herself before turning in her sheets falling asleep in moments, her dreams filling her new found love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take me long to write this….

Half an hour actually.

But I decided to let people read chapter six before I updated.

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	9. Chapter Eight: Oh No

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did……really wish I did….

**Chapter Eight: Oh No...**

Joey woke with a start, staring straight into Serenity's brown eyes.

"Come on Jo. We have to go to the kitchens to help serve breakfast."

"Joey gets the dog!" Yami announced before running out of the room.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Joey yelled after him pulling on a shirt and chasing him to the kitchens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joey walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of dog food and blushed as his eyes met with Princess Mai's, and he turned to look ahead of himself and he served the food to the dog before scurrying back into the kitchen without a word.

Princess Mai was a little hurt by this and found that his spiky haired friend served her food.

But he dropped a little note into her lap as he lay the plate down.

She looked up at him and he winked before walking into the kitchen.

Mai opened the folded paper and read the black ink.

'_Princess Mai. Please don't be offended by Joey, he's never had a feeling like this before, he'll probably be avoiding you for a day or so. Yami'_

She smiled at Yami's loyalty to his friend and began to eat her breakfast.

Yami came out to offer her some desert, berries and yogurt, which she politely turned down and stood up from her chair. "May I please be excused?"

"Yes you may."

Mai walked out the dining room before sneaking into the kitchen.

She hid from Joey's view, until he went out to feed the dog. She knew he'd be a while so she approached Yami.

"Yami." She whispered.

Yami jumped a mile and turned to her in shock. "Princess?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Téa."

Téa turned around and was shocked to see the Princess standing next to her boyfriend.

"Come here sweetie."

Téa walked over to him, eyeing the Princess worridly.

"The Princess wishes to have a word with me. Could you cover for me?"

"It won't take long." Princess Mai said. "I just need to ask a question."

"Alright." Yami said.

"Could you tell me more about Joey?" Mai asked. "I mean, when I need you to, would you be obliged to inform me on anything I need to know?"

"I suppose I could. I mean, Téa can help me too, but I must let you know, only when I'm not working. Running an errand like collecting the clothing baskets I can inform you, but other than that…"

"That's fine. Thank you Yami, and Téa."

"It was nothing."

"Oh, and one more thing. Why did you write the note?"

"You wrote a note to her?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. You've always tolled me Téa, that when a girl's in love, and the guy they love knows it, they hate to be ignored by them, I knew that would be the case here, so I had to inform the Princess that Joey is likely to avoid her." Yami explained.

"Oh that's so sweet." Téa sighed leaning into his chest hugging him. "I should have known you'd do that."

Princess Mai smiled at the couple and bid them goodbye before walking out of the kitchen and heading back to her chambers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting in her chambers, Mai brushed through her hair.

She had run into Yami earlier that day and had found out how Joey and his sister had been separated.

She was upset that her father had put her into the dungeon just because she was playing near the palace gates.

She'd have to have a word to him when he came to say goodnight that night.

To her surprise the door opened and her father walked in.

"I found something on the ground under your seat after lunch Mai."

"What was it? My lost hair clip?"

"No. This."

Princess Mai gasped at the little piece of paper in her father's fingers…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Busted!

What's gonna happen next?

…

…

…

No I'm serious, I have no idea!

Jokes

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

Until then

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Butterfly-


	10. Chapter Nine: That's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter Nine: That's Life**

"What is this?" Seto asked his daughter trying to stay calm.

"It's a letter." Mai replied shyly.

"And who gave it to you?" Seto asked.

"One of the slaves." Mai replied.

"Which one?"

"Please don't harm him." Mai begged. "I asked him to write it to me. I asked him. I asked him a question, leaving him a letter on his bed late last night."

"I asked you which one it was."

"His name is Yami, father."

"Yami?"

"Yes."

"How about I go and send for him?"

"NO! Please! I beg you father. Leave him be."

"Hmm…." King Seto looked over the letter and read it aloud. "_Princess Mai. Please don't be offended by Joey, he's never had a feeling like this before, he'll probably be avoiding you for a day or so. Yami_." He gave his daughter a look. "Who is Joey?"

"He's one of the other slaves."

"And the feelings?"

"He's going through a really hard time. Getting used to everything." Mai replied, a little too quickly.

"You're not doing anything behind my back are you?" Seto asked.

"No father. I would never." Mai said standing and hugging her father. "I'm sorry if I worried you father." She said into his chest.

Seto put his arms around her smiling into her blonde hair. "It's ok. I'd never think that you'd do something like that." Pulling away he gazed his hand across her cheek, before kissing her there. "You're my daughter. And I love you. Just warn me if you are to do something reckless." With this said he walked out of Mai's room.

Mai sat down into her chair and sighed in relief. "That was close, _way_ too close."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai sneaked into the room where the four teens were staying that afternoon.

"Princess Mai." Yami said standing.

"Yami." Mai greeted before turning to Joey. "Joey. We have to be careful."

"What do you mean, Princess?" Joey asked standing from the tone of her voice, it was full of worry.

"My father approached me this afternoon." Mai replied. "He found the letter."

"What letter?" Joey asked.

"Yami gave me a letter at breakfast this morning."

"A letter?" Joey asked looking at Yami accusingly.

"I was warning the Princess on how you may act." Yami replied. "Because of the way you are, you were likely to avoid her for a while. And I know from what Téa has tolled me, girls hate that. I was doing you a favour."

Joey still looked at him in an accusing manner.

"Joey grow up." Téa said throwing her thin pillow at him.

"Thanks for the extra pillow."

"Joey." Mai said sitting on his mattress. "You must take this seriously. My father is getting suspicious. Besides that, I had to lie to him."

"So?"

"I've never lied to him before." Mai replied. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Joey couldn't help it, he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "You'll be fine. I had to lie to my father heaps of times, I hated it myself, but for his own good, he just, couldn't know what I had been doing."

"What were you doing?"

"Well. I was sneaking out of our house, a.k.a wooden shack, to try and find Serenity." Joey replied. "This was after my mother had passed away and my father had lost all hope."

"That's awful."

"Not only that, but father had forbidden me to speak with Yami and Téa."

"He what?" Téa asked.

"I wasn't allowed to talk to you. Father thought you caused Serenity to be taken away. A lie of course." Joey replied.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Mai asked.

"They were helping me to find Serenity."

"Did you have to lie to your parents?" Mai asked Yami and Téa.

Téa shook her head. "My father was dead long before my birth and my mother died after she gave birth."

"And my father couldn't care less about what I did." Yami added. "We took Téa in when she was born." He quickly added.

"That's awful."

"Well, that's life." Yami said sitting down beside Téa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you like this chapter

Short

I know.

I couldn't think of anything

I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer.

I promise.

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	11. Chapter Ten: A Brother's Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...trying to convince parents to buy it for my birthday…

**Chapter Ten: A Brother's Promise**

_**One Year Later…**_

Night after night, Princess Mai snuck into the slave's room, just to see Joey.

She couldn't stand being away from him.

Eventually, when they were serving food, Serenity was stuck feeding the dog, Yami set food before Prince Tristan, Téa was setting food before King Seto and Joey was always serving food for her.

After a week, Joey got used to seeing her, and didn't care about the fact that she was a Princess and let her kiss him whenever she wished, and kissed her back when she wished it.

Serenity was almost sick. Stuck between Yami and Téa and Joey and Princess Mai.

It was a little upsetting for her. She didn't have anyone to lean on.

Her mattress and thin sheet were always cold, and empty until late one night when a soft hand brushed across her cheek and a voice whispered. "Serenity."

"Joey?" she asked opening her eyes and finding Joey sitting on her mattress.

"Hey Serenity."

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Serenity asked in a whisper sitting up.

"You seem a little lonely sis." Joey replied. "I wanna talk to you."

"What about the Princess?"

"She just left." Joey replied. "Come on Serenity. You're my little sister, I searched for years, I find you, and now I feel like I'm losing you again. It hurts to see your smile clouded."

Serenity let her body fall into his chest, soft tears staining the shirt he wore. "I want to be loved by someone." She whimpered.

Joey's eyes widened at this, but realised what she meant and pulled her into a hug. "It's all of us huh? All of us are making you feel really lonely?" he asked.

"A little." Serenity replied sniffling.

"I never wanted you to feel like this Serenity. I'm so sorry." Tears fell from his brown eyes and into her hair. "I promise you. I'll sleep by your side every night; I'll try and get little odd jobs we can do together. I'll do everything that I can with you."

Serenity smiled into his chest. "I'd like that Joey."

Joey pulled out of the hug and stood up.

Serenity watched him, the dim moon light keeping a blue shine over him as he shifted his mattress right next to Serenity's and lay down, facing her as she lay back down.

Joey took her hand in his and held it to his chest. "I'll be right here, every night. I promise you, with every beat of my heart."

With that, they both fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Princess Mai sneaked into the slaves room, early in the morning, finding that Joey's bed had moved since last night.

It was next to his sister's bed.

Mai walked over and found Serenity lying across his stomach, both sleeping soundly, not making a noise.

"Serenity's feeling a little down."

Mai jumped and turned to see Téa sitting up, with a sleeping Yami cradled around her waist. "Goodness, Téa, you scared me."

"Sorry. But I was just informing you, I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but it's hard in this small room."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, after you left, Joey must have finally noticed how lonely Serenity was acting." Téa replied. "With two couples around her constantly, it tends to leave a…well, you could call it, a mark. And sometimes, that mark hurts, a lot."

Mai nodded. "Joey is always talking about her, and how much he cares about her. I've never seen a more loyal brother in my life."

"What about your's?" Téa asked.

"Who? Tristan?" Mai asked. "No way. He's too anti-social for my liking."

"He seems a little upset that Serenity is feeding the dog instead of him."

"Oh yes, I enjoy his complaints. I can use them as blackmail." Mai said.

Both girls giggled before Yami shifted beside Téa.

"You know." He said in a voice that was hardly audible. "You're stomach moves a lot when you laugh."

Téa giggled softly again as he sat up beside her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again

Short

But I have big plans for the next few chapters

Would you believe me if I said I had all of my ideas for this story written down in twenty minutes, that's half of my school's lunch time!

I got the idea in maths

Can't blame me, it's boring

Anyways

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Brother's Promise BrK

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...still begging parents…

**Chapter Eleven: A Brother's Promise Broken**

Joey jumped at the voice of King Seto echoing through the castle again.

Mai had been caught sneaking around again.

The night before she was heading back to her chambers when a guard spotted her.

King Seto was heard booming through the castle at all hours of the morning, again!

Mai had finally given in.

She had tolled her father everything.

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she tolled the story of her love.

The king, typically, tried to show some sympathy to his daughter, but had no choice.

Loud, thundering foot steps were heard down the hall, advancing on the room, and all four slaves were up standing and waiting at attention, expecting the worst, Serenity clinging to Joey's hand, never wishing to let go.

"Yami." Joey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look after Serenity for me."

"I would anyway." Yami replied hugging his friend.

Téa didn't say a word as she hugged Joey tightly and kissed him on the cheek, tears forming in her blue eyes.

Joey put his arm around his sister and pulled her into a one armed hug.

The wooden door opened with a slam, causing all four to jump.

"Joey!" King Seto boomed.

"NO FATHER! NO!" Mai was being held back by a guard, she was struggling and pulling at the guards arm in a futile attempt to free herself. "NO! JOEY!"

King Seto grabbed the front of Joey's shirt and pulled him into the air, pulling Serenity with him.

"Let go girl!" he demanded hitting her hard across the face.

Serenity cried out falling to the ground, brown eyes filling with more tears, tears of pain.

"Please, King Seto. Leave my sister be. I am at fault, please." Joey begged struggling to get his breath.

Yami took Serenity's elbow and pulled her back, holding her against his chest as she reached for her brother. "NO! JOEY!" she cried, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Serenity." Joey muttered. "I'm sorry. I love you sis."

Joey was knocked out and taken out of the room.

"NO!" Mai and Serenity chorused through sobs of pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was that.

Joey was sentenced to death for treason.

"TREASON?!" Mai cried. "Father! I am the one who should be punished for treason, I doubt Joey did anything against this country."

"But he did."

"What did he do?!" Mai cried.

"He fell in love with you, brainwashing you to tell me lies. I raised you better than this Mai." King Seto replied calmly, fiddling with his golden ring.

"How can you possibly _think_ that he brainwashed me? I love him father! Surely you loved mum just as much!"

"LEAVE YOUR MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" Seto boomed, far louder than he had wanted too.

Tears formed in Mai's eyes as he knees buckled and she fell to her knees, face in her hands.

"Mai?"

"How can you possibly think, that yelling is any way to solve anything?' Mai asked.

"Please, Mai, I'm sorry."

"No. I can't take it anymore! Tristan will be King! I'll be the Princess forever! I do not wish to take over a country my insensitive father once ruled over!" Mai cried standing and running out of the throne room and into her chambers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serenity lay on her mattress face down, her cries echoing through the room.

She was alone; Yami and Téa had gone off to do their usual jobs.

The door of the room slowly creaked open and she looked up, hoping it was Joey, with all her heart, but found a teary eyed Mai, who walked towards her and sat on the mattress.

"I know you're taking this just as bad as I am." Mai said.

"How would you know?" Serenity sobbed.

"I love him too Serenity. I even think of you as a sister already." Mai replied.

"If you weren't here, Joey would still be here with me!" Serenity cried angrily.

Mai had to work hard not to lose her temper wit the younger girl; she just kept on trying to calm her. "Serenity, I know that. I've been begging with my father for half of the day…"

"Has it done anything?" Serenity asked. "No, it hasn't done anything, and Joey's gonna be dead and it's all your fault!" she shrieked.

Mai took this as an invitation to leave and did so, closing the door behind her.

"You broke his promise." Serenity sobbed. "You broke my brother's promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Man am I cruel?

Sorry….

But the story hopefully gets better from here

Hopefully………………….

Anyways

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	13. Chapter Twelve: Cold, Dark and Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...PARENT'S GAVE IN!

**Chapter Twelve: Cold, Dark and Lonely**

His arms ached.

His eyes stung.

His whole body covered in dirt and filth.

He was sitting in a cell in the depths of the dungeon, the cells that were kept under constant watch and the prisoners were chained with their hands over their heads and their ankles chained them immobile of walking.

They were damp, and dirty, cold, dark and lonely.

There were skeletons of both humans and rodents in every cell.

This made Joey feel ill, as the skeleton of a person was chained up right next to him.

"At least I have some company." He muttered.

"Quiet in there." A guard ordered smacking his sword against the bars of Joey's cell.

"Sorry." Joey muttered looking down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serenity lay on her mattress, tears staining her cheeks and a red hand mark lay across her left one.

The pain was excruciating.

She even had marks around her stomach from when Yami was holding her back.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, and she didn't tell him of her pain, he couldn't let her near brother think he had hurt her, that would have just made everything worse.

It was cold in her blankets, the dark room lit up by the rays of moon light that seeped through the now boarded window, Yami and Téa were together on their mattresses, leaving Serenity lonely.

It hurt her.

Not only her cheek and stomach, but her heart was aching, her vocal chords stung every time she swallowed, whether she was clearing her mouth of saliva or drinking the small cup of water they had received that afternoon. Her cries for Joey had lasted a long time, cuddled close to her brother's best friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The candle in her room was lit, it's miniature light sending a golden glow across her red cheeks.

Her blue eyes were blood shot and her blonde hair was a mess.

It wasn't enough that he had to have such an explosive temper, but he had to lock away the only man she had ever loved in that way.

Surely that was enough to let him walk free?

Mai wiped her eyes once more, wincing as her throat started to sting once more.

You'd think it was every girls dream to be a princess, to be in Mai's shoes!

But that wasn't Mai's dream, she always wanted to go and play in the dirt, just be stupid, show no manners, and chose the man she was to marry.

It was an awful feeling, thinking that you'd be marrying a man you hardly even knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this is so short and that it took so long

I'll have another chapter up tomorrow

I promise!

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	14. Chapter Thirteen: TS&CTE

Disclaimer: People complained about how I was taking the series, so I gave it back.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...I used to! (Only joking, I didn't really)

**Chapter Thirteen: They Smiled and Closed Their Eyes**

Joey was sleeping soundly in his cell when weight was suddenly pressing on his left leg; opening his eyes wearily he found a grey furred kitten sitting on his thigh.

"Hello there." He muttered.

The kitten mewed and rubbed it's head against Joey's leg in affection.

"I'd pat you, but I've got my hands chained."

The kitten mewed again and jumped off Joey's leg and jumped onto another area.

Joey's eyes watered and he tried to shift the kitten as quickly as possible.

The kitten mewed in protest before jumping back onto Joey's leg and curling up into a little ball, before closing it's green eyes and in seconds slipping into a deep slumber.

"Some real company." Joey muttered.

Joey smiled and closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serenity shivered as thin wave of cool air drifted through a crack of the boarded window.

"Serenity?" a soft male voice whispered.

Serenity opened her eyes and turned over, Yami was sitting up, a worried look in his crimson eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Serenity replied.

Yami stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping Téa, and walking over to Serenity. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're freezing." He muttered.

"I'll be fine."

Yami's face was a little unsure, but his gaze fell on Joey's unused mattress.

Walking around to it he took the sheet and placed it over Serenity. "Joey would want you to use it." He muttered. Kissing her forehead in a brotherly manner he muttered a 'Sweet Dreams' and walked back to his own mattress and lay down beside Téa.

Serenity smiled and closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai was still crying her heart out when her door opened.

"Go away Dad." She muttered.

"I would if I was dad."

Mai looked up, there was her brother, Tristan. "Tristan? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what dad did to you." Tristan replied.

Mai was confused, he had his hands behind his back and he was struggling.

"What are you hiding Tris?" Mai asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe your new puppy." Tristan replied bringing his hands to his front.

In his hands was a little black and white Dalmatian puppy with big brown eyes.

"Oh my goodness."

"Her name's Jewel." Tristan added placing Jewel next to Mai on the bed.

Jewel licked at Mai's cheeks drinking her salty tears.

"Thank you Tristan." Mai exclaimed hugging her brother tightly. "This is just what I needed."

"I thought so." Tristan said hugging her back. "I got her to cheer you up."

Mai smiled and closed her eyes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King Seto sat on his bed in deep thought.

He hated it that Mai wouldn't eat, and he knew it was his fault.

But what was he to do? Let the boy go? No, that wasn't an option.

He broke the law and he had to be punished with death.

If he set him free, the kingdom would think him weak and want to dethrone him.

A loud bark sounded through his room. Looking over in the direction of the noise, he couldn't help but smile at the Saint Bernard that totted as gracefully as it's large paws would allow him.

Seto patted at the side of his bed and the Saint Bernard jumped up and lay over Seto's legs.

"At least you don't hate me." Seto muttered.

The large dog barked and licked his master's chin.

Seto chuckled and wiped away the large drops of dog saliva and wiped them off on a cloth. "You were so small when I got you. But of course, I wasn't that big myself. You've been in my family over two generations. My only friend."

The dog, by now, had lay its head down and was sleeping, letting out a large snore like sound from the bottom of its throat.

King Seto smiled and closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's short again huh?

But it would have been shorter if I didn't add in King Seto this time.

I would have put him in the last chapter, but I didn't have anything to write about him there.

So yeah.

Um…….

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Hangin from da Gallows

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter Fourteen: Hanging From the Gallows**

"He'll be hanging from the gallows by sunset."

"Yes my king, such a good choice."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai ran to the room, tear's threatening to fall, she was clutching a confused puppy to her side.

Opening the door and quickly running inside she looked at Yami, Téa and Serenity.

"I have information I'm sure you'd like to hear." Mai said. "Joey's time and action of death has been chosen." She informed. "He'll be hanging from the gallows by sunset."

"Today?!" Serenity cried.

Mai nodded a tear streaming down her cheek.

"This can't be happening." Téa muttered.

"We have to do something." Yami said standing.

"But what?" Mai asked.

"We'll have to break him out." Yami replied.

"How?" Serenity asked.

"We'll find a way." Yami replied. "I know that if we work together, we can."

Téa stood and placed her hand over Yami's. "I agree with Yami."

Serenity stood and placed her hand over Téa's. "Me too."

All three slaves looked at Mai.

Mai nodded walking forward and placing her hand over Serenity's. "Me three. Besides that, I can get you into the dungeon."

"It's good to have someone on the inside on our side." Yami said.

"Did that even make sense?" Téa asked.

"I don't think so." Serenity replied.

All four laughed like best friends and set to work

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, our plan is all set?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Mai replied.

"Good."

"You'll have to let me get changed." Mai added.

"Changed?" Yami asked

"Her dress you ning nong!" Téa replied hitting Yami over the head.

"Alright, alright. It's too early to make our move anyway." Yami said clutching his throbbing head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I think this is a little short

But I'll have a really long chapter next

Well…..I'll try

I promise

I really will try

If I don't

Well

You can kill me……….

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Plan Takes Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh……

**Chapter Fifteen: The Plan Takes Action**

"So, you ready?" Yami asked as Mai walked back into the room.

Nodding she removed the cape she wore. Wearing commoner clothing similar to the three slaves before her she had he hair up in a messy ponytail, a contrast to the way she usually wore it.

"Alright, let's get going." Yami said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four figures crept through the castle, past the king's quarters and towards the dungeons.

Sneaking passed oblivious guards and stepping over rats bones.

"I hate it down here." Téa murmured to Yami as she clung to his shirt.

"So do I, but shh." Yami hissed softly placing a hand over hers.

"We're nearly there." Mai informed. She was leading the group, having found a map of the dungeons in her father's quarters. "Just a little further."

"YOU THERE!"

"Oh snap. Girl's run for it!" Yami exclaimed reaching for the knife he'd taken from the kitchen and pulling it out in front of himself for protection, turning to the guard he mocked him. "Bring it on."

The guard pulled out his sword and got ready to attack, ignoring the three girls that ran off to find Joey's cell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Téa? Serenity? Mai?" Joey asked as his shackles were picked open. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you." Téa replied.

"What else?" Serenity asked.

"You don't think we'd leave you here to die, did you?" Mai asked.

Joey stood and hugged the three girls. "I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, but we have to get going." Téa said.

"Alright." Joey replied, kneeling on the ground, clicking his fingers and clicking his tongue. "Come here." He beckoned.

"Joey. What are you doing?" Serenity asked.

In the shadows, two big green eyes opened and a grey kitten jumped out and onto Joey's shoulder. "Girls, meet Alex, Alex, meet the girls."

The three girls smiled and pat the kitten happily.

"Hey, where's Yami?" Joey suddenly asked.

Téa gasped. "Yami!"

"What are you doing in here?" a deep voice asked.

All four looked into the shadows near the door, a figure was there. They knew it. They'd been caught in the act….again….

The figure suddenly started to laugh as though he was amused at their scared faces.

Yami walked out of the shadows clutching his stomach as he laughed. "You should have seen your faces."

Joey punched him in the upper arm and all five teens went to find the back exit.

"You won't believe it, I never thought I could win, but I winded him and he fell to the ground like a rag-doll." Yami explained.

"Oh so brave." Mai said sarcastically.

"I know isn't he just?" Téa asked clinging to Yami's arm.

"I guess we all have our on kind of heroes." Mai muttered.

"I thought I'd lost you for a minute you know." Téa said.

"Yeah, I know." Yami said, pressing a light kiss on her lips. "I was pretty scared for you as well. When that guard caught you in Joey's cell."

"Shut up Yami. You have issues you know. That certainly was _not_ funny." Serenity said.

"Yeah, you really scared us." Joey added.

"That was the point." Yami replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oks….this is chapter fifteen

And it's finished

I hope you enjoy….

Yeah it did take me a while I know

I had to go on a Family Camp with my church….

Kinda fun…but I got sun burnt

That's Australia for you...--

I was able to write the chapter down on paper while I was there.

So yeah, this is what I got.

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Freedom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Blah blah blah…….on with the last chapter….maybe, send me a review if you want an epilogue….

**Chapter Sixteen: Freedom**

"It is time Yugi. Take the boy to the gallows."

"Yes sire." Yugi stood from his kneeling position and walked out of the king's chambers and headed towards the dungeons.

He went to put the key into the large lock, but found, it was gone, it was at his feet in fact.

He opened the door in alarm and headed towards Joey's cell.

Finding the body of Joshua, a boy who had helped him so well on his search for the fugitives so long ago.

Quickening his pace, Yugi came around the corner and cursed under his breath at the open cell.

And for some strange reason, he had this feeling that he should let them go.

He had found his younger cousin.

And he'd found him in such an unusual and painful way, he wanted to let him go.

A loud bang filled the empty dungeons as a lock fell to the floor.

'_They've gone out the back door._' Yugi walked towards the back door, it took him a long time, but when he reached it, it was flapping about in the wind, letting golden beams of light shine into the dark dungeons.

Yugi's eyes followed the five black figures running up the lawn and to the back exit of the castle wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tristan was bored.

He was in on the escape and was asked to bring three horses to the back exit and Mai's dog.

He hated waiting.

But his brown eyes lit up when he noticed the dungeon door open wide and his sister run up the lawn towards him followed by the four slaves she'd befriended so welcomingly.

"Thank you so much Tris." Mai exclaimed hugging her brother. "I owe you so much."

"You gave me the throne. And when I get it, you'll be back in the castle again. Just to be there. Show father how wrong he was about your friends." Tristan said. "I brought your horse like you asked, and Jewel."

The Dalmatian barked happily and liked at Mai's fingers.

Yami jumped onto the back of the black stallion and pulled Téa up to sit behind him.

Joey followed suit, jumping onto the beige mare and pulling Serenity up behind him.

Mai mounted her golden mare and took her Dalmatian under her arm.

All five looked at each other and whipped the reigns.

"Hi YA!" they all yelled into the sunset as the horses ran towards the forests.

And finally, in doing so, the fugitives finally found their freedom…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow….

What a crummy ending…..

Oh well

Tell me what you think.

Remember, review me and tell me if you want an epilogue.

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...

**Epilogue**

Three years had passed, and the five runaways had managed to find themselves a home.

It wasn't big, but it was big enough for seven…..

Yes, seven.

Téa and Yami had a little girl, Mikayla. Hair like her fathers and eyes like her mothers.

But she wasn't the only new arrival. Mai and Joey had a little boy themselves, Seto, after his grandfather. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Both children were up to two years old already and were best friends.

Téa got home from work and met up with Mai, who was cradling Seto.

"I still don't know why you named him after your father Mai."

"I promised dad a long time ago. I keep my promises." Mai replied.

"Fair enough." Téa said. "Have the boys and Serenity come home yet?" she asked.

"No, they're still out in the fields. The corn has grown faster than they expected."

"Yes, it really is amazing."

Mai looked behind Téa and smiled.

"What?" Téa asked, not realising where Mai was looking. "What's the matter?"

Yami put his arms around the brunette girl. "Hi Téa." He greeted.

Téa screamed, waking the dead and turned to the tri-colour haired boy. "You flippin' scared me Yami!" she exclaimed.

There was suddenly a rustling in the trees. Yami ordered the girls inside and hid behind the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rebecca held onto Yugi as he rode through the forest on his chestnut mare.

"Where are we going Yugi?" she asked.

"Away from the castle." Yugi replied.

"But, why?"

"I have been caught?"

"For what?" Rebecca asked.

"I let five fugitives go three years ago. One was supposed to be hung and one was the Princess Mai. His highness thought that the slaves duties had been changed and didn't think about it, and the prince convinced him that Mai was just out in the countryside getting a little holiday, a rest. But…now he knows the truth, and I am to be punished." Yugi explained.

Rebecca pulled away a little to look into the violet eyes of her son, brushing her fingers through his blonde hair. Four years old and scared to death.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm looking for my cousin, he was one of the fugitives."

"Oh yes, you tolled me about him." Rebecca said. "Do you have an idea of where he is?" she asked.

Yugi came to a clearing, there was a small hut and the door was half open.

He dismounted his horse and approached. "Hello? Is anybody here? Yami?"

Yami walked from behind the door. "You have no other men with you?" he asked.

"No. I need your help. The life of my family and I is in jeopardy." Yugi replied motioning to his wife and his young son.

"You may come in, but hurry, in case they have followed you." Yami said. "Téa, make sure the curtains are drawn."

Yugi helped Rebecca off the back of the horse and led her inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok now cus, tell me what's going on." Yami said sitting down.

"His highness never knew of you getting away. Nor that Joey was still alive, nor that Mai was with you." Yugi explained.

"How does that work?" Téa asked as she cradled her daughter.

"Well, like I was telling Bec before, the king thought you all were placed in different areas of the palace and were no longer helping him, Mai was on holidays in the countryside and Joey had died." Yugi replied.

"How did he find out?" Mai asked.

"A guard who had sworn silence, let the cat out of the bag. He was forced, and I can't blame him. It's just that the king had said me and my family was to be hung in your place. I had to get away." Yugi replied.

Yami stood up and put and arm around his cousin and sitting down beside him. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

Yugi looked into his cousins eyes and smiled. "Thank you Yami."

"It's nothing. You're family right."

"Oh yeah. Rebecca, this is my cousin, Yami."

Rebecca stood up and held her hand out.

Yami took it and gently shook it politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rebecca."

"And of course, our son, Solomon, after our grandfather." Yugi said motioning to the little boy in Rebecca's arms.

"Nice to meet you Solomon." Yami said. "I must introduce you to my family. Rebecca, this is my wi…..well….um."

"Soon to be wife. When he asks me." Téa said standing. Rebecca smiled and shook Téa's hand. "And this is our daughter, Mikayla." She added.

"Looks like her father." Yugi said looking at Yami who was still blushing at Téa's earlier comment.

Mai stood forward. "Joey isn't here, but our son is, this is Seto."

"You named him after your father?"

"I promised him a long time ago. Surely you know by now Yugi, I never break my promises." Mai replied.

"So, do you all work?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Téa and Joey and Serenity I help out in the corn fields, Mai stays here with the kids." Yami replied. "You're welcome to come and help. I was about to go out and continue working."

Yugi nodded and took his thin cape from his back. Thankful that he had no armour on, kissed Rebecca on the cheek and followed Yami out………….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forever they lived in that house. Never moving.

Tristan never became king, he was killed from a mystery sickness and so Mokuba's son became king and Seto passed on.

Téa and Yami had gotten married had another child, looking more like Téa with brown hair and crimson eyes, they named him Hayden.

Mai and Joey also got married had another son, with light brown hair to their surprise and brown eyes, naming him Jason.

Rebecca and Yugi had a daughter, hair like her fathers and blue eyes, they named her Jessica.

Serenity eventually found herself somebody, his name was Kyle, almost grey hair and blue eyes, he was her age and they were married within a month of knowing each other. They had a pair of twins, both with silvery hair and brown eyes, named Rod and Tod.

They were all family and they all lived happy lives……

**The REAL Ending………..!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now that is actually IS finished……..

It wasn't very good, but neh,

Yayness anyway...

Anyways

I was watching the Simpsons, that's why the twins have names like they do

I couldn't help it.

Anyways

I hope you enjoyed the story.

I'm thinking of a new story and I hope you'll stay tuned for it

Read and Review

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


End file.
